Theo Sternlink
Theo Sternlink (テオシュテルンリンク, Teo Shuterunrinku) is a male Psysis soul with the powers of a Fullbringer, which he carried from his previous life as a human. As a human, Theo's most notable aspect was his arrogance and prideful values; he was born to a wealthy couple of influential Sternlinks who had inadvertently taught him negative values in life which eventually set him on a path consisting of little more than the construction of the height of his reputation. Accompanied with his great powers, his haughty personality often awarded him with naught but an exasperating superiority complex and the hatred as well as jealousy of his comrades. On one fateful day, all of Theo's reputation and glory were wiped away from existence in one fell swoop; the imperious human was involved in an accident that left the lower half of his body nothing but paralyzed beyond what his parents' vast wealth could ever hope to mend. Theo was denied access to his powers and friends, which dug a hole deeper than the one he had been on following his rather unpleasant fall from the immense height of his reputation. The human ultimately died subsequent to his retreat to excessive usage of drugs as a form of solace and the overwhelming amount of stress he had accumulated, but as fate would have it, he was given a second chance by a Shinigami who granted him access to the peaceful afterlife. Blessed with what is basically a second chance to redeem himself and a new life in which he could fix what he couldn't, Theo was renewed with his lack of decency fixed and his core values changed. Revered as the enigmatic "hero" of Rukongai whose righteous acts shield those who are incapable of fending for themselves from the wicked grasp of evil, Theo desperately tries to make amends for his unjust actions in the past by putting his powers to a number of good uses, quite the contrast to what they were used for during his time as a human. However, rather than joining the ranks of the Shinigami, Theo deems himself unworthy of becoming one who opens the path to the afterlife after witnessing the immense powers of the Shinigami that stood high above him, even though his powers can potentially rival theirs in any given opportunity, and became a member of Xcution at some point in time instead. Following their untimely dissolution and the revelation of their clandestine intentions, Theo left the cause and later rallied together with another band of Fullbringers under the name of Xstence that resides in Hōnara, Osaka, completely oblivious to the fact that the latter rose from the ashes of the former organization Theo had initially chosen to leave behind. Appearance Despite being substantially over a hundred years old in terms of age, Theo appears to have retained his youthful appearance; a common trait shared among the souls who live in Soul Society. He is of a clear Asian descent and appears to be an adolescent in his late teenage years. Tall and sporting a somewhat muscular frame with fair skin and wide shoulders that taper into a slim set of hips, Theo has the appearance of someone who invests a large majority of his time practicing martial arts; in truth, however, Theo simply abides by a planned set of workout sessions he has created in a scheduled and orderly manner, which granted him a body that is not too muscular yet not too thin either. He possesses an impressive conglomeration of smooth, dark blue hair, which he keeps at medium-length and a tad bit messy with a number of thin fringes framing his face. His angular face incorporates a few interesting features, which include his strikingly bright yellow eyes that often garner the attention of potential observers due to their uncanny resemblance to the eyes of a domestic feline. Another interesting feature that others deem worthy of note is present on his right ear in the form of a small disc-like, metallic black piercing. The bridge of his nose forms a straight line with a somewhat pointed tip, while his lips are noticeably thin. One particular feature that implies a sense of mystery around Theo is his expression; he can often be seen bearing an enigmatic, almost puzzling expression that can be described as being a fair combination between the expression of a charming, successful businessman and a lost, absent-minded child. His feline-like eyes are almost always prevented from being opened fully and his mouth is seemingly affixed to a perpetual grinning position, which not only gives him a sense of mystery, but also implies a rather nebulous aura that leaves a handful number of people in confusion as they lay their eyes upon him. Truth be told, the main reason behind why he puts on such an expression lies in his habit of being constantly lost in his thoughts, a habit he is able to delve deeper into following his departure to Soul Society due to its peaceful nature. During his time as a human, he maintained a cool and dignified albeit borderline arrogant look, although at times he could be seen with the same puzzling expression. During his time as a human, not only did Theo pride himself with the way he looked, but he was also burdened — or rather blessed — by the fact that his preference in clothing should reflect upon the sizable fortune and influence his parents had. As a result, a large majority of Theo's expenditures were well invested into a multitudinous array of modern and notably expensive clothing; specifically-tailored garbs that were equally rich in both quality and quantity, with neither aspect overcoming the other. From the moment he was a mere boy to his later adolescent years, he was almost always dressed in formal clothing in a way he would attend a party with formal wear as the dress code at all times, although this could most probably be due to the rising prominence of formal clothing among the humans during Theo's era in the human world. His most preferred choice of clothing included a fashionable combo of a dull-yellowish white shirt patterned with a number of minuscule black stars underneath an archaic denim jacket with its sleeves rolled up to Theo's elbows. He also wore a corresponding pair of black pants and a classical pair of black dress shoes. In his final days as a human and eventually a plus, his shirt became torn and almost old-like and his pants had small holes scattered over their surface due to his retreat to excessive usage of drugs; he also became barefoot in the process, having exchanged his costly shoes for a massive amount of drugs. Following Theo's departure from the mortal realm to the spiritual dimension, he was forced to adapt to the considerable shift between his former world of modern culture and the futuristic yet ancient practices of the Rukongai streets; as such, he took it upon himself to swallow his pride and change the way he opted to look. His newest appearance involves the most common outfit found along the streets of Rukongai: a simplified version of the archaic kimono that is navy blue in color, adorned with short bell sleeves that barely reach his elbows and a somewhat sizable white hexagram symbol of questionable nature emblazoned on its back which hints at previous uses as some sort of uniform in a cult-esque organization. He also wears a matching pair of navy blue pants that only reach a few centimeters below his knees and his feet are typically seen fitted on a pair of geta sandals. Although his attire is not tailored to perfection and seems to be lacking in terms of quality, Theo's persona has evolved to the point where he can tolerate what he usually deems as flaws and often even considers the clothing to be "comfortable and nice", although this can most probably be attributed to the outfit's softish material. Still, in spite of the significant level of normalcy earned by his new preference in terms of clothing, there is but one feature that keeps Theo elevated beyond the orthodox Rukongai civilian, and that feature comes in the form of twin metallic silver bracers outlined with gold coloring whose true origins remain undetermined. Personality History Equipment Bracers: Powers & Abilities Fullbringer Powers Fullbring Olympian Deity (オリンピアンデイティ, Orinpian Deiti) Zanpakutō Kunkō (薫香, Incense) Miscellaneous Abilities Trivia *Theo was initially intended to be mute; then the author realized he has spent a considerable amount of time in searching for Theo's Japanese and English voice actors, so the idea was scrapped. *As stated by the author, Theo has two specifically-chosen theme songs, which include: Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone as his casual theme and Accelerated World by Onoken as his battle theme. *Should Theo be voiced by voice actors, the author has chosen to have Tetsuya Kakihara and Gavin Hammon as his Japanese and English voice, respectively. It should be noted that the author has had a hard time searching for them. Category:Hibridragon Category:Souls Category:Fullbringer Category:Male